


Долгая ночь у костра

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Иногда так нужно поговорить, что невозможное становится возможным
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Долгая ночь у костра

Стылые осенние сумерки уже окутали чахлый лес, обступивший пологую каменистую гряду. В воздухе висела промозглая изморось и камни влажно поблескивали, когда на них падал мечущийся свет фонарика. Четыре пары армейских сапог упрямо ступали по скользкому склону вверх, к голому хребту.

\- Миттермайер, вы видите, куда мы идем? – раздался голос из темноты.

\- Точно могу сказать только то, что мы поднимаемся.

\- Уже неплохо. Если вдруг встретите расщелину – предупредите. У вас хотя бы фонарик. А я вообще ни черта не вижу.

\- Если я встречу расщелину, Биттенфельд, – вы это точно услышите.

\- Мюллер, а вы, случайно, карту не захватили?

\- У меня ее и не было. Он просто сказал, что это место на самой вершине. Там, мол, кострище и мы не ошибемся.

\- Что-то я сомневаюсь, что этим кострищем часто пользуются. Таких идиотов, как мы еще надо поискать. По-моему, мы, вообще, зря это затеяли.

\- Вален, так вас никто не заставлял идти с нами. Сами решили.

\- Я просто не верю, что у нас что-то получится. Может быть, надеюсь… немного, но не верю. Мне казалось, что в таких вещах это важно.

\- Если делать только то, в чем полностью уверен, то лучше вообще не выходить из дома.

\- Не размахивайте вашими ветвями, Биттенфельд! Честно говоря, никогда бы не подумал, что вы интересуетесь чем-то подобным.

\- Меня интересует результат.

\- А если его не будет?

\- Значит, мы просто проведем эту длинную ночь у костра вчетвером.

\- Эдакий промозглый пикник? Вы бы еще сосисочки с собой прихватили, на костре жарить.

\- А я и прихватил.

\- Так или иначе, господа, а мы, кажется, пришли.

Миттермайер остановился, шаря фонариком перед собой.

Здесь не было даже травы, только выбеленные ветрами камни, торчащие как позвонки давно мертвого дракона. Но в одном месте среди них чернело выгоревшее пятно.

\- Хорошо, что дрова с собой взяли, – сказал Биттенфельд, сбрасывая с плеча длинный сучковатый ствол. – Ночь холодная, а тут пусто как на заштатном астероиде.

\- Теперь нам осталось разжечь на мокрых камнях мокрый костер из мокрых веток, – проворчал Мюллер.

В темноте послышался треск веток, возня и сдавленные проклятия. Запахло керосином. Чиркнула зажигалка. И, наконец, яркие языки пламени заставили отступить холод и тьму, очертив круг света, в котором собрались четыре старых боевых товарища. Некоторое время они сидели молча, отдыхая от долгого подъема и глядя в пламя. Затем Миттермайер достал початую бутылку виски и два стакана. Он налил оба и снова замер, не сводя задумчивого взгляда с танцующих огненных языков. Мюллер вытащил из сумки небольшую, сильно покореженную табличку, на которой читалось «iersrurg». У Биттенфельда с собой была маленькая карточка моментального фото, а Вален крутил в руках тонкое золотое колечко.

«А, ведь, я мог бы взять свое, а не выпрашивать это, чужое» - мелькнула непрошенная мысль. Нет, ни в коем случае. К этой встрече он совсем не чувствовал себя готовым. Не сегодня. Не в компании коллег. Впрочем, о чем это он? Все равно никакой встречи не будет, что бы там не рассказывал Мюллер. Глупо в это верить. Он сжал кольцо в руке.

\- Как там она? – раздалось у него над ухом.

Вален чуть не подскочил от неожиданности. 

Лютц улыбаясь кивнул на колечко и уселся рядом.

\- Эээ… Хорошо… наверное. Работает с утра до ночи. Все там же.

\- Это здорово! Надеюсь, рано или поздно встретит какого-нибудь симпатичного адмирала. 

\- Ты так плохо о ней думаешь?

\- Почему плохо? Я просто не хочу, чтобы она осталась одна только потому, что я, идиот, умер еще до свадьбы. 

\- Мне кажется, что она это решит сама. Девушка с характером!

\- Это уж точно. Она у меня такая!

Лютц рассмеялся.

\- А, знаешь, твоим именем назвали фонд школы военных медсестер. Так что скоро у нас будет много прекрасных и боевых медсестер с характером.

\- О! Ну, смотри, есть, оказывается, польза и от моей глупой смерти. 

\- Ты считаешь ее глупой?

\- Честно говоря, сам не решил.

Лютц вздохнул и пожал плечами.

\- Вроде как правильно все сделал, а обещание, данное Его Величеству нарушил. И сестру не повидал. И на могиле Оберштайна не попрыгал.

\- Ничего, за тебя на нем при жизни попрыгали, – проворчал Вален.

\- Кто?

Лютц оживился.

\- Отгадай.

Лютц посмотрел на Биттенфельда широко улыбаясь.

\- Черт. Мне было бы слабо.

\- Ты уверен, что в этом нужно с ним соревноваться?

\- Мне уже поздно с кем-либо соревноваться, – снова погрустнел Лютц. – Я, вообще, не думал, что меня кто-нибудь позовет. Ты меня удивил.

\- Я сам себя удивил.

\- А уж как, наверное, удивился Кемпф!

Лютц кивнул в сторону, где адмирал Кемпф жадно выспрашивал у Мюллера.

\- А ее ты давно видел? А детей? 

\- Вижу раз в полгода, наверное. Когда получится.

\- Конечно, я понимаю – служба! У тебя теперь вообще дел невпроворот. Да я и сам-то в Адмиралтействе или в доках вечно пропадал. А потом и вовсе…

Кемпф замолчал и понурился. 

\- Они живут все там же, – поспешил продолжить Мюллер. - Бабушка к ним переехала. Пенсию получают приличную, но, сам понимаешь, разве она заменит… Учатся оба хорошо. Густав хочет поступать в Военную Академию, а Карл еще не решил.

Кемпф задумчиво склонил голову.

\- Даже не знаю, хотел бы я, чтобы Густав становился военным или нет. Особенно, если ему передался мой военный талант.

Он горько усмехнулся.

\- Главное, чтобы это было его собственным стремлением, а не желанием кому-то отомстить.

\- А я, вот, за тебя обещал отомстить Яну Вень-Ли, и обещания своего не сдержал. 

Мюллер грустно улыбнулся.

\- Зато я был на его похоронах. Вот же, ирония судьбы. Никто из нас его так и не победил, так что жалеть мне тут не о чем. А вот о том, что не был настойчивее тогда – все еще жалею порой.

\- Вот придумал! Вся ответственность за Гайерсбург была на мне, и вина тоже. Страшно вспомнить. Если бы я тогда выжил, то точно бы умер от стыда потом. И не только перед Главнокомандующим. Как детям бы на глаза показался после такого провала?

\- Ну, что ты?! Они гордятся тобой! Знал бы ты как! Согласись, разве не здорово, что они у тебя есть? Даже не смотря на все что случилось. Такое утешение мало у кого из нас есть.

\- Да уж, только я да… маршал Ройенталь. Хотя, насчет него ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

Ройенталь покачивал в руке стакан с виски.

\- Значит, ты все-таки пришел выпить со мной.

Он, не поднимая взгляда, улыбнулся уголками губ.

\- Ну, ты же меня дождался. Хотя добираться до тебя мне пришлось куда дольше, чем до другого края галактики.

\- Но ты все равно здесь.

\- А разве могло быть иначе между друзьями?

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что все еще считаешь меня другом? После всего, что случилось?

\- Ройенталь! Лучше просто пей!

Тот, улыбнулся и, наконец, посмотрел Миттермайеру в глаза.

\- Ну, за твое здоровье, успехи, долгую жизнь, и за мою неоднозначную память! 

Они сдвинули стаканы и выпили, как много-много раз до этого. В прошлой жизни.

\- Ну, может, теперь ты мне все-таки скажешь, зачем все это было нужно?

Ройенталь отвел взгляд и замолчал.

\- Только не сочиняй, пожалуйста, опять этих историй про раздел галактики на двоих. Я ни секунды не верю, что ты в это верил сам.

Ройенталь усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

\- Да уж, по тому, как я ответственно приготовился к собственному проигрышу, это можно было заметить.

\- Так почему же?

\- Он от меня этого хотел.

\- Ты с ума сошел, что за идея?!

\- Нет, правда, он мне сам так сказал.

\- Когда?

\- После арестов на Одине. Во время связи с Гайерсбургом.

\- Идиотская идея была отправить тебя с ним разговаривать.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, жребий.

\- И идиотская идея была разыгрывать это в карты!

\- Но это я сам предложил.

\- И ты тоже идиот! 

Миттермайер стиснул Ройенталя в объятиях, крепко прижав к себе и лишив возможности сказать что-то еще.

А Биттенфельд говорил, словно боялся не успеть сказать.

\- Как же я рад тебя видеть!

\- Не смею сомневаться, раз ты позвал меня.

\- Я не знал, простишь ли ты меня, захочешь ли откликнуться. Если бы я только подумал, чем может обернуться моя «небольшая вылазка»! Никогда себе этого не прощу!

\- Ты серьезно? Между прочим, идея о фиктивных переговорах была моя, так что давай-ка делись по-честному званием «виноватого во всем». Ты обратился ко мне - я предложил тебе действовать. А даже завари ты эту кашу в одиночку – неужели думаешь, что я спокойно стоял бы на месте и смотрел, как тебя атакует Меркатц? 

\- Я не хотел рисковать кем-то, кроме себя и своего флота.

\- Ты забыл, как мы похожи? 

Фаренхайт улыбнулся.

\- Мы оба созданы для атаки и боя. И наши войска тоже. Знаешь, я рад, что они теперь твои.

\- Нет, они всегда останутся твоими.

Фаренхайт нахмурился.

\- Возможно, тебе бы стоило перемешать обе части флота, перетасовать командиров. Разобщенность между частями может тебе однажды дорого обойтись.

Биттенфельд упрямо мотнул головой.

\- Нет, либо они сами сочтут меня достойным быть их командиром и вести в бой, либо…

Фаренхайт бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Ладно, как знаешь. В любом случае, тебе теперь сражаться за нас обоих. 

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был рядом.

Тяжело вздохнул Биттенфельд.

\- Ну а где я, по-твоему?

Фаренхайт лукаво улыбнулся.

\- Надеюсь, ты пришел не с пустыми руками?

\- Эм?..

\- Ну, угощение для мертвых и все такое.

\- Конечно! – спохватился Биттенфельд. – Я сосиски принес. Сейчас мигом пожарю.

Круг теплого света оттеснил холодную осеннюю ночь он костра. В этом кругу разговаривали, смеялись, пили виски и ели сосиски живые и… живые в эту ночь. А на самой его границе, в темноте стояла еще одна фигура. Никем не замеченная, она украдкой пробралась сюда по следам четверых адмиралов, и сейчас стояла, не решаясь сделать шаг к костру. В кармане простой шерстяной куртки, более подходящей юноше, чем молодой женщине, она до боли в пальцах сжимала золотой локон.


End file.
